


Adults being adults

by Trams



Series: 24 Ficlets in December! [11]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trams/pseuds/Trams
Summary: I got the prompt: "Ted at his office and either fire or booster (or both, I really don't care) visit him and see that he packs his own lunch which happens to be pudding and pbj with the crust cut off" and that's exactly what happens in this fic, and a lot of silly bickering.





	

“I can't believe I defend you when people call you a child” Booster said, upon entering Ted's office. He walked over to sit on Ted's desk. Ted gave him an annoyed look, PB&J sandwich – with crusts cut off - lifted halfway to his mouth.

“You called me a kid yesterday,” Ted said, putting the sandwich down with one hand, and hiding the pudding in a drawer with his other hand, because otherwise Booster would steal it, probably while exclaiming something about not having pudding in the future, and how it's such a novel thing as if Booster hasn't spent at least ten years by now in the past and eaten his weight in pudding.

“I said I defend you when others call you a kid,” Booster said and picked up Ted's sandwich. Ted sighed, and wished he could call security and have them toss Booster out of the building. All he had wanted was a nice, quiet, calming, lunch break.

“Bea called me a child last week and you agreed with her,” Ted pointed out, and slapped Booster's hand when he started to move the sandwich close to his mouth. Booster dropped it and Ted picked it up, holding it close to his chest.

“Oh, yeah, I did,” Booster said.

“And just in case you've forgotten,” Ted said. “When you agreed with her she turned to you and called you a child as well.”

“Can I have your pudding?” Booster asked.

“No,” Ted said.

Booster pouted, and for a second Ted felt his resolve weaken, but he reminded himself that the whole conversation had started with Booster calling him a child just for what he'd chosen to bring for lunch.

“Get your own,” Ted said.

Booster made an annoyed noise, and crossed his arms over his chest. Ted turned away from him and took a bite of his sandwich, head held high.

Booster let out a very loud sigh. Ted shook his head, and pulled out a cookie from the cookie jar, he had hidden in his desk, he handed the cookie to Booster who beamed at him.

Ted turned back to his sandwich, but mumbled.

“You're the child,”

“Am not!” Booster protested, but he had just crammed a whole cookie into his mouth so crumbs sprayed over the desk.

“Yes you are,” Ted said. The argument soon devloved into them shouting: “you are!” and “no you!” before it ended with Ted tossing his sandwich at Booster's head and telling him to get out of his office – just like every other Tuesday.


End file.
